International Wizarding School Championship - Grammar School
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: Here I will post my submissions for grammar school of the IWSC./short stories featuring different characters and themes./Cover image by badgerlion
1. Poor Harry

**Grammar School – Round One**

**School and Year**: Mahoutokoro, Exchange Student

**Chosen technique**: Start with action

**Chosen prompt**: [action] hiding

**Word Count**: 629

* * *

"Let me go!" Harry kicked at Dudley, but the other boy didn't even seem to notice.

"Where did you put it? Where is it?" he shouted.

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you?" Harry squirmed on the floor. His cousin was pushing him to the ground and now started pulling Harry's long, black hair.

"Let me go," Harry said again, trying to release himself out of Dudley's grip. But he didn't stand a chance against the bigger boy.

"Not until you've given it back to me!"

Harry gasped as Dudley started suffocating him. Only a moment later, Dudley got lifted into the air, away from Harry. It was as if an invisible force pushed him backwards, and he fell against the wall.

Harry stared at his cousin; he had no idea what had just happened.

For a moment, Dudley looked frightened, but then he jumped to his feet and shouted, "Mum! Dad!"

It only took seconds for Petunia's face to appear in the door frame. "What is it, Dudleykins?"

Dudley pointed at Harry. "He took my remote!"

"I didn't!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, be quiet," Petunia snapped.

Now Vernon Dursley entered the living room as well. "What's going on here?"

"I want it back!" Dudley started sobbing now. "Mum, tell him to give it back!"

"Harry, return the remote," Petunia snapped.

"But I didn't take it!" Harry showed them his empty hands. "I've got no idea where his remote is –"

"Enough," Vernon snarled. "If Dudley says you've taken it, of course, we believe him. You're a little thief just like your parents were."

"But I did NOT take it!" Harry said angrily.

"Of course he has," Dudley sobbed. "And now I'll miss my favourite show and it's entirely his fault."

"Shh, it's okay, Dudders," Petunia said, comforting Dudley. "We'll lock him in the cupboard for the next few days; he won't bother you again!"

This certainly seemed to cheer Dudley up. He smirked at Harry before he started sobbing again. "I want my remote back. Now!"

Vernon came dangerously close to Harry. "Where is it, boy?"

"I don't know, honestly!"

Vernon shot him a warning glare. Then he turned around and stomped out of the living room to Harry's cupboard. He opened the door and his eyes searched the little room.

Harry watched him nervously. He had not taken the remote but he wouldn't put it past Dudley to hide it in his cupboard and pretend Harry had taken it, just to see Harry getting punished for it.

Vernon bent his head deeper into the cupboard and his hand reached out for something. Harry had a sense of foreboding.

And indeed, when Vernon got out of the cupboard, he was holding the little remote in his hand.

Harry's instincts were faster than his mind; he turned around, ran over to the window, which luckily had been left open and climbed out into the garden. He ran over the grass and climbed over the little fence that separated Mrs Figg's and the Dursley's gardens. He almost stumbled over a cat that was lounging in the sun. He reached the little garden shed, opened the door and hid it inside.

Out of breath, Harry leaned against the wooden wall. For the moment, he was safe. Even if they had watched him hiding here, he knew they wouldn't follow him. They were too afraid that the neighbours would start gossiping about their nephew hiding in other people's sheds.

He flinched as the door got pushed open, but it was just another cat that entered and lay down next to him.

Harry started petting her head. He was scared. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. He was sure they'd lock him in his cupboard.

He just wanted to hide in here forever. Small tears rolled down his eyes and fell on the cat's fur. He knew that it wouldn't be long until Dudley would hurt and insult him again, and the nightmare would start all over. It never came to an end.


	2. Penelope worries

**Grammar School – Round Two**

**School and Year**: Mahoutokoro, Exchange Student

**Topic**: Dialogue tags, action beats

**Prompt**: _[Setting] A serene garden with a beautiful fountain_

**Word Count**: 636

* * *

She was a pretty girl, Percy thought. A pretty girl with a face full of tears. She didn't seem to notice him; Percy watched her rubbing her teary eyes. Next to her sat two toads that kept jumping on her hand.

Percy carefully approached her. He didn't want to scare her, but he wanted to find out what was going on.

"Penelope?" he asked.

She flinched and moved away. "What are you doing here?"

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to intrude. I just saw you sitting here and I thought it was a first-year that sneaked into our garden."

The Prefect's Garden was one of Percy's favourite spots. He liked to come here to study; there was no place quieter. A few benches were arranged around the beautiful fountain in the centre of the garden.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you want to sit down?" he suggested. "I'm sure it'll be much more comfortable to sit on one of the benches than here."

She slowly got up and allowed the toads to climb on her hands.

"I didn't know you had two toads," Percy remarked.

She shrugged.

"They seem to be friendly," he continued.

She shrugged again. "Friendlier than humans, that's for sure."

They sat down.

"What's happened?" Percy asked.

It took a while until she answered, but Percy didn't pressure her.

"I got a letter from my parents today," she said finally. "They're pretty angry. You see, my O.W.L. exams didn't go that well and I told them that I wanted to be a zoologist anyway. They thought I was joking. But I've sent off some application letters and apparently, the answers have been flying in. My parents want me to start at the ministry and now they've found out that I've been accepted by a university in Wales as a zoologist apprentice." She pulled a tissue out of her pocket. "They don't understand. They forbid me to start the apprenticeship and said that I should finish school and work at the Ministry, just like them. But I don't want that! I've never wanted that!" She leaned her head against Percy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, not sure what else to say. Although he understood Penelope's conflict, he couldn't understand why she didn't want to start at the ministry.

"I'm sure they'll cool down after a few days. It'll probably just take a bit of time for them to get used to the idea."

"I don't think so," Penelope said. "They can be stubborn and they really hate the idea of me working with Creatures. And in addition to that, my father's asked me if I made it into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year. They have no idea I haven't even tried out. Quidditch training is at the same time as Magical Creatures Club and there's no way I'd skip that. I don't even like Quidditch that much, but my brother's been on the team every year, so my parents expect me to do just as well as him."

"Sounds familiar," Percy muttered.

She blew her nose. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to disappoint them. But I don't want to work at the Ministry, either."

Percy gazed at the fountain, thinking about what to say to her. "The way I see it, you can either please them or please yourself. If you want some advice, Penelope: I don't think you should ever try to fulfil other people's expectations if it makes you unhappy. Your parents will accept your choice if they accept and love you as their daughter. If they don't – I'm sorry, but then they're simply not worth the thought."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure about that?"

"I _know_ that."


End file.
